


Intervention

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: When in doubt, call Javi. That's what Jason does, because he's a good friend and a sweetheart. Set before 2019 World Championships in Saitama.





	Intervention

The phone rings several times before it connects.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Javi, this is Jason. Jason Brown? Am I disturbing?" He had triple-checked the time zone conversion before the call to make sure it wasn’t the middle of the night, but he still worries.

Javi’s voice is genuinely warm, though, when he says: "Jason, hi. How are you doing?" Jason can almost hear Javi's smile through the phone.

"I'm fine, great," Jason says, feeling a little awkward as he rushes on to get to the point of his call. "It's not about me, though," he pauses, bites his lip. "It's about Yuzu."

There's a second of silence on the other end of the line. "What about Yuzu?" Javi says after the pause. The way his voice catches on the question speaks volumes.  
It must really be true, then, Jason realizes.

There has been gossip for years, but mostly it was about Yuzu and his unrequited 'boy crush' on the Spaniard. Jason gets the crush part – with his easy smiles, charming personality and good looks, Javi is easily one of the most attractive men on the circuit. But Yuzuru Hanyu has never struck Jason as the kind of man who’d cling on to a lost cause.

“He hasn’t said anything,” Javi’s voice tears Jason away from his musings. And there it is again, the slightest tremor, and Jason knows his instinct was right.

"He's been running himself into the ground," he tells Javi. "I do three hours of ice every day and he's there before I come in. He's _still_ there when I'm leaving..." Jason sighs. "We’re worried about him, Javi. Zhenya and I both. The other day he just lay down on the ice crying." That was what had truly shaken Jason, to see Yuzuru, usually so calm and composed, break down and cry in the middle of a practice session, curling into himself on the ice.

"What?" It's more a gasp than a word, followed by what Jason is pretty sure is a curse in Spanish.

"Talk to him, Javi. Please. We've all tried, but... you're the only one he'll listen to."

"Why do you think he will listen to me?" Javi asks.

"You know why, Javi," Jason says. He's not wrong about this. Even if not everyone realizes that the feeling is mutual, everyone suspects that there is only one thing Yuzuru Hanyu loves more than figure skating. That thing is Javier Fernández.


End file.
